<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>to put it bluntly, i'm better than you at parenting by piningmck</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29128785">to put it bluntly, i'm better than you at parenting</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/piningmck/pseuds/piningmck'>piningmck</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>awesamdad, presented by piningmck [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adoption, Dream Smp, Not Canon Compliant, Parental awesamdude</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:49:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,377</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29128785</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/piningmck/pseuds/piningmck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam talks to Phil about paperwork.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sam | Awesamdude &amp; TommyInnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>awesamdad, presented by piningmck [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138238</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>862</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>to put it bluntly, i'm better than you at parenting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hey guys, what's up? *furiously writes content before this supposed "the egg is meant to fix the fact that tommy was supposed to be dead" concept destroys me* anyways, here's an awesamdad oneshot. also, I have no knowledge on the adoption process and paperwork.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The arctic was cold, Sam thought to himself as he traversed the snowy grounds. No directions to this house save for Tommy's guide. '<em>Get out of the portal, then go right. Watch out for the holes, though. Good luck!</em>' Sam sighed with a chuckle. This would be so worth it. The papers were already drawn up with Quackity's help. '<em>It'll probably go smoothly, but if you need a lawyer, you know who to call.</em>' It was really bright, too. The reflection of the sun in all that snow, it was worse than sand of the prison shore. Exactly why he preferred the forest, and artificial lights. Darker materials saved him headaches. For now, his goggles would have to do. </p><p> </p><p>When he discussed the process with Tommy, the kid admitted that he didn't really know what the status was. '<em>I mean, he's my dad, but I always remember being on my own, or with Tubbo, or with Wilbur. And we didn't really see each other much until he killed Wilbur. I remember leaving home with Wilbur for the SMP, but... I don't really remember if any legal stuff happened? We kind of just left.</em>' </p><p> </p><p>The smoke from the chimney was easily spotted once Sam was close enough. And lucky for him, Philza Minecraft was outside. Once the man noticed Sam, he waved politely. </p><p>"Hey Sam!" He said once the other got close. "What're you doing all the way out here?"</p><p>"Actually, I wanted to talk to you. Tommy, gave me directions. Sorry if I'm intruding." </p><p>"Oh, it's no problem," Phil shrugged. "People usually make their way over here somehow. Come inside, please. I'll brew you something." </p><p>"Ah, thanks," Sam said, following Phil indoors. It was cozier than he had honestly suspected. The fire was raging in it's corner, the home looked well lived in, with quite a few brewing stands placed around the room in an organized chaos sort of way. Much better than some lonesome island, at the very least. Sam burst into a coughing fit, one that showed the state Sam was trying to hide. "Woah, are you okay there? You look pretty sick, man." Phil set down a health potion and a golden apple on the table. Sam raised a brow with a chuckle.</p><p>"Wow, flexing much?" </p><p>"Is it really a flex? You've got that 'Inescapable prison' I've been hearing about, don't you?"</p><p>"Fair, fair," Sam replied, taking a sip of the potion. "It's the egg, really. The church prime water's helping, but... I don't know how long for." </p><p>"I see. Sorry about that, then. Hope you get it sorted out." </p><p>"Me too," Sam sighed. "But, that's not what I'm here to talk about. I've got some business I'd like to discuss with you. About... About Tommy." </p><p>Phil raised a brow, more curious than concerned. "Is he okay?" </p><p>"Actually, he's doing great. His hotel project is coming along nicely, and it looks like he's really becoming himself again. About time, after everything he's been through, right?" Phil didn't so much agree with Sam as he made a non-committing 'mhm'. "Tommy and I have really gotten along, and I'm not shy to say I've cared about looking out for him longer than any contract has told me to do so. So we talked things over, and I had Quackity help with the paperwork,"</p><p>"For what?" Phil seemed... Almost angry guessing what Sam was about to say.</p><p>"For custody," Sam replied bluntly. "I want to adopt Tommy. Admittedly, he doesn't remember if custody was ever transferred from you to Wilbur-"</p><p>"It wasn't. They just left." </p><p>"Then that makes things easier," Sam replied, sliding the paperwork across the table. "Sign it, Phil. Please."</p><p>Phil stared at the paper, leaning back in his chair with his arms crossed. He huffed a small laugh. "Why should I? What makes you deserve the right to my son?" </p><p>"Please, Phil. You practically disowned him by helping blow up L'Manberg. And you haven't exactly been kind <em>or</em> attentive." </p><p>"I blew up L'Manberg to teach a-"</p><p>"- Teach a lesson, I know. Keep telling yourself that, Phil. But just face it. You killed your eldest son, and then shut yourself off from everyone else because you didn't want to be hurt again. Hell, the only reason you haven't abandoned Technoblade is beacuse you think he's invincible. I get that it's hard to process heartbreak, especially the kind you went through. But Tommy doesn't need someone going through heartbreak to neglect his needs. He needs someone who is there, and can support him. And he and I both agreed that someone was me." Phil was silent. For a while. He clicked his tongue and bounced his leg and didn't make eye contact save for looking at the papers in front of him. Finally, he spoke.</p><p>"And <em>Tommy</em> also agreed to this?" </p><p>"Yes." </p><p>Phil gave himself another moment, before sighing and picking up a quill. Sam almost visibly sighed in relief. "Thank you, Phil." </p><p>"It's not for you," Phil replied without looking up from the papers. "Just... Do me a favour and make sure he doesn't want to talk to me again." </p><p>"... Okay." </p><p> </p><p>The rest of the signing was done in silence. Once Phil finished the last of the paperwork, he handed it back in a pile as neat as it was when presented. Sam picked up the papers, placing them into the ender chest nearby. Too valuable to lose now that they were signed. Sam coughed into his arm. "One more thing, Sam." </p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"That egg. Is he going to be safe from it?"</p><p>"So far, he's completely unaffected by it. And I'm dealing with the other threats relating to it as they come."</p><p>"And if you end up being a threat?"</p><p>"I've made several plans in case of these emergencies. Tommy is safe in my hands, Phil."</p><p>"... Good. Sam?"</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"Please leave my home. And don't come back." </p><p>"... Alright." </p><p>"Oh," came the voice from the door. Phil looked up and Sam turned. Technoblade stood awkwardly at the door. "Uh. Hello," he waved. "Am I interrupting something?" </p><p>"No," Sam replied. "I was just leaving." </p><p>"Okay," Technoblade shrugged, keeping the door open for Sam on his way out. Sam reached the windowsill next to the stable when he heard Technoblade say "Woah, Phil. You okay?"</p><p> </p><p>He didn't walk away from under the windowsill until he heard Phil begin to cry. Not out of malice. Not because he hoped Phil was suffering. Because he wanted to know Phil still cared. And, it sounded like he did. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Did you do it? Did it work?" Tommy was bursting with excitement. The whole in-processs ground floor of the hotel was bursting with excitement. Tubbo, Ranboo, Puffy, Foolish, Quackity were all prepared for a celebration. Even Karl was there to support, and Connor seemed to be there because he saw everyone gathering. Fortunately, Jack and Niki were minding their own business. "Come onnn, spill the news, Sam!" Sam held out a 'wait' gesture, trying to hide his own visible joy as he walked to the closest ender chest. He failed, though, and his smile gave him away as he presented the papers. "Tommy-" He was interrupted by Tommy's uncontrollable cheering, "From this day forward you are now," Sam was about to start choking with tears. "My son!" Tommy almost hugged Sam with enough force to knock them both to the ground, but Sam kept a steady stance as they embraced in a tearful and joyous hug. "I got a dad! A cool one!" Even without letting go, Tommy turned to his friend. "Tubbo! Check me out, I got a dad!" </p><p>"G-G-Good for you!" Tubbo said through his own happy tears. Puffy tousled his hair in comfort.</p><p>"There's still room if you want to join us, Tubbo," Sam offered. </p><p>"I'm good," Tubbo weepily replied. "Emancipation has been pretty cool so far. G-Got my own rules and stuff." </p><p>"Well," Sam shrugged, still unsure how Tubbo managed to emancipate himself back during the Schlatt administration. "I'm still here whenever you need me." </p><p>"Mhm!" </p><p>For the rest of the night, as they moved the celebration to a building more structurally sound than a work-in-progress, Sam was at peace, the egg only being able to get as far as a thought in the back of his mind.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thanks for reading! hope you enjoyed!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>